clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Executioner
The Executioner card is unlocked from the Spooky Town (Arena 12). He is an area damage, long-ranged troop with moderately high hitpoints and moderate single hit damage. He throws his axe in a straight line; it will then fly back to him, dealing its damage twice. An Executioner card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Executioner's long-range, ability to hit air, and area damage makes him an alternative for a Witch or Wizard in a beatdown deck. *Although his initiation range is 4.5 tiles, his axe will actually travel 6.5 tiles, and the axe itself has a 1 tile radius so the Executioner can technically reach up to 7.5 tiles. Separate your troops and never deploy them directly in front of your Crown Tower to avoid it taking a sneaky 300 damage swing. *His hit speed comes in two parts; 0.9 seconds to throw his axe and 1.5 seconds for his axe to return. This adds up to an overall 2.4-second hit speed. **Rage and slowing effects will only affect how long it takes him to throw his axe and will not apply to the axe once in motion, even if frozen. Therefore, hit speed changes barely make a difference. Even when he's pulled backwards by the Tornado, the axe will still take 1.2 seconds to return. *Due to being spell resistant and having decent damage per swing, the Executioner is great against low to medium health troops. **There is a very strong synergy between the Executioner and Tornado. The Tornado pulls enemies into position and the Executioner splashes them all. This combination is capable of destroying support troops behind a tank while stalling the tank in a place away from your Crown Tower. **The Executioner is also an excellent counter to swarms of all kinds, capable of defeating most low-cost units with one throw of his axe. However, he has a slow hit speed (2.4 seconds) so he may be overwhelmed by Barbarians if he is surrounded. *The Executioner has somewhat low damage per second, so mini tanks such as the Mini P.E.K.K.A., Valkyrie or Knight can counter him. *Since the Executioner has a linear attack similar to the Bowler, he can attack support units that are behind a tank. *Like the Bowler, when the Executioner hits a Tombstone, he will not only destroy the Tombstone but will also take out the spawned Skeletons immediately. *Like most splash units, surrounding the Executioner with swarm cards will overwhelm the Executioner since his attack is directional. *The range of the Executioner's axe lets him not only damage a tank like the Giant, but also being able to hit support troops behind the tank like the Hunter if the Executioner is placed properly. History *The Executioner was added to the game on 27/1/17. *On 13/2/17, a Balance Update decreased the damage of the Executioner by 6%, the range to 4.5 (from 5), and the axe hit radius by 10% (from 1 tile to 0.9 tiles). This update also fixed some glitches where the Executioner's axe would hit enemies behind him when it came back, would do damage in front of him when the axe was at its furthest and cause enemy attack animations to reset to 0 when it hit small to medium sized enemies. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update increased the axe hit radius by 10% (from 0.9 tiles to 1 tile). **This update also changed the artwork of the card. **This update also removed all of the glitches of the Executioner mentioned above. *On 19/4/17, a Balance Update increased the damage of the Executioner by 6%. *On 12/6/17, the June 2017 Update added a sound effect to his axe throw. *On 28/1/19, the January 2019 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Executioner from Jungle Arena (Arena 9) to Spooky Town (Arena 12). *On 2/9/19, a Balance Update reworked the Executioner, increasing his damage by 82% and decreasing his axe return time by 0.5 seconds (from 1.5 seconds to 1 second), but decreasing his range to 3-4.5 from 4.5-6.5, as well as decreasing his health by 5%. *On 5/9/19, a Balance Update outside the normal monthly schedule increased the Executioner's damage by 2% and increased his initiation range to 4 tiles. His axe still only reaches 4.5 tiles far. *On 4/11/19, a Balance Update increased his axe's maximum flying distance by 0.5 tiles (4.5 tiles -> 5 tiles), increased the axe's hover time by 0.2 seconds (1 second -> 1.2 seconds), and decreased his axe's splash radius by 20% (1 tile -> 0.8 tiles). *On 27/11/19, a Balance Update reverted the Executioner's stats to its state in August 2019. Specifically, his hitpoints were increased by 5%, his hit speed was increased by 4% (2.5 seconds -> 2.4 seconds), his initiation range was increased by 12.5% (4 tiles -> 4.5 tiles), his axe's range was increased by 30% (5 tiles -> 6.5 tiles), his axe's radius was increased by 25% (0.8 tiles -> 1 tile), and his damage was decreased by 45%. Trivia *If he is defeated while his axe is not in his hand, the axe will still fly back to where he was defeated and deal damage to whatever is there. *The Executioner is one of the troops that have a visual effect of dropping their equipment if defeated, along with the Knight, the Sparky, the Mega Knight, Dark Prince, Guards, Mega Minion and the Rascal Boy. *The Executioner's personal name is Falce which is revealed if the game's language is set to Japanese. Although the word "falce" means "sickle" in Italian, the Executioner uses an axe as his weapon. *The initial Season 3 Balance change for Executioner was a 98% damage buff, a range decrease to only 3.5-5 instead of 3-4.5, and a decreased axe return time of 0.4 seconds to 1.1 seconds from 1.5 seconds. This was scaled back with an emergency nerf last minute due to the player base's fear of being overpowered on release. de:Scharfrichter es:Verdugo fr:Bourreau it:Boia ru:Палач